Recent improvements in the technology available for the determination of nucleic acid sequences have made it feasible to sequence the entire adenovirus type 2 (Ad2) genome. However, the quality of sequence data and the speed at which this data accumulates makes it no longer practical to assemble or analyze this information without computer assistance. Programs will be developed to assist in both of these functions. The programs developed will be of general application; considerable emphasis will be placed on the ability of the computer to recognize patterns and generate hypotheses which can be tested experimentally. Specific programs will be written to; (1) assemble DNA sequences from raw data; (2) search a completed sequence for translational start points, reading frames, stop points and restriction enzyme recognition sites and hence to predict certain aspects of the biochemical properties of DNA sequences; (3) assist in the determination of unknown restriction enzyme recognition sites; (4) to search a DNA sequence such as the oncogenic or transforming region of Ad2 for other features which may be of biological interest. In addition, the feasibility of automating the reading of autoradiographs containing sequence data will be explored.